Down the Hall (A Hollstein Story)
by moniac87
Summary: Laura Hollis goes in for an interview for the job of her dreams. She is sure that life is over until she runs into Carmilla, starting a sequence of events that will change both their lives forever. Love may be waiting down the hall, but you have to be brave enough to open the door. Carmilla/Laura - Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein - Hollstein
1. Chapter 1 (The Beginning)

"All I want is to go to sleep" I said out loud to myself while lying awake and staring at the ceiling.

All hope may be lost considering that I have to wake up in exactly 73 minutes for the biggest interview of my life, but I am determined to get at least a power nap. Since I was a little girl, I have always dreamed of becoming a teacher. I worked my butt off in school to get that diploma reading "Laura Hollis, Bachelors of English and Comparative Literature" and now I just need an opportunity to do something with it. Every interview I've had so far had been a complete bust. Either the principal was a total idiot who only cared about how my class was going to get the football team to the state championship, or I just "wasn't the right fit."

I have spent the entire summer, feeling like my life has come to a complete stop. College was the best experience I could ever ask for. I went to a small college that you have probably never even heard of. Oh god, I can still hear the Dean now "We at Styria University share a rich history of blah, blah, blah." I always hated that woman.

Anyway, while there were some weird things that happened on that tiny campus, the hidden gem was really the Education Department. The real reason I even went to Silas was because of the Department Head, my mentor, Dr. Joseph Sheridan. While the Alchemy Department was busy trying to bring down the school one failed experiment at a time, we were doing some amazing work over in the education world. We students were so lucky to be studying under "the doctor" as we so affectionately called him because we were able to actually teach real students instead of just learning from outdated, over-priced text books. You see, the doctor's wife was the superintendent for the surrounding school district so we were able to gain field experience in the surrounding schools which is so much better that anything we could have learned on our own campus.

After going from teaching in a classroom almost every day to working in a bakery over the summer and just waiting for the right job to open up, I was becoming a bit depressed to say the least. It also didn't help that I was surrounded by delicious cookies all day. I was already eating tons of cookies since they are my favorite food in the world, but now I'm just aggressively sad-eating the cookies. My life was once filled with such optimism and a genuine happiness and now all I have room for is dread that the dream that I've been working my entire life for may never come to fruition.

"I might as well get up and start getting ready" I said to myself knowing that my first alarm will be going off in just a few minutes.

Maybe I can spend the extra time eating a healthy breakfast so my nerves don't eat me alive.

This is the last of many interviews so it's my last chance to get a job for this school year so I have to make this one count.

I finally arrive at Silas High School and I have to sit in the parking lot for twenty minutes so I don't come across as annoyingly-eager to get this job. I have a problem with being chronically early; probably because my dad always said things like "if you're on time, then you're late" and "Laura, your reputation is everything!"

He wouldn't even let me have a smart iPhone in college because he thought I might send high resolution selfies to potential stalkers. He could be irritating at times, but he means well. Losing my mom was really hard on him so he latched onto me and still hasn't figured out how to let go.

As I walk into the front office and directly up to the secretary's desk, I am suddenly distracted. I see this woman sitting in the back of the office, absent-mindedly flipping through a magazine while waiting for the copy machine to finish. She might be the most gorgeous woman I have ev-

"Excuse me, miss? Can I help you?" Oh crap, I have been standing here not saying a word. Get it together, Hollis.

"Um, yes. I'm here for an 8:30 interview with the principal."

The secretary looked at me with pity in her eyes and said "have a seat miss, the principal will be with you shortly."

After what seemed like an eternity of sitting silently and checking my phone for the time, this tall, blonde woman who kind of looked like she could set me on fire with her eyes approaches me.

"Laura Hollis?" she said almost like I looked familiar or something.

"Yes, that's me" I said, like an idiot I might add.

"Right this way" she stated while turning around to lead me to her office and holy crap, is this woman intimidating; she's six feet of power-suited, middle-aged glamazon.

As I sit down in the chair in front of her desk, I notice something a bit odd, there are nothing personal in this room. There aren't any family pictures, no gifts from students, nothing. I find that very strange, but I quickly forget about it and get my head in the game as my future depends on the conversation I'm about to have with this frightening woman.

"Well Ms. Hollis, you come highly recommended by the faculty over at Styria. All of your references had only great things to say about you. So, what's actually wrong with you?" the woman says with a straight face.

I don't know whether it's ok to laugh at that or not. I couldn't tell if it was sincere or sarcastic. God, this woman is just too much.

"I am so appreciative of my professors and time spent at Styria, but it's time that I move on. I'm sure that there are things about myself that I can improve, but I'm so glad to hear that people think so highly of me."

"It's great that everyone likes you, but that doesn't make you an effective teacher. Why would I want to hire you? What could you bring to the Silas family that will help our school improvement plan? How can you help in improving the school grade?"

"Well ma'am, I have dreamed of being a teacher since I was a little kid. I honestly can't see myself doing anything else. I can assure you that I will be dedicated and compassionate. I am a team-player that will do whatever is necessary to make Silas High School the best in the district."

She sat silently, pensively looking over my resumé. I swear I aged ten years just waiting for the woman to respond to me and yet she just sat there… reading.

"Well Ms. Hollis, it was nice to meet you. You should hear from my secretary by the end of the week. I wish you the best of luck."

Fuck. That speech means that I didn't get the job. I stand up slowly to avoid puking on her desk which would just further seal my fate.

"Thank you and have a great day" I said sheepishly as I'm making my way out the door, trying not to trip on the way out.

I have got to get out of here. I could feel my cheeks turning red, my throat started tightening up indicating that I was about to cry. I had to make it out the door before anyone notices me when I suddenly run into someone, knocking all the papers out of their hands.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I say as I frantically attempt to pick up everything that had fallen.

Then I hear this low, sultry voice say "Don't worry cupcake, my classes don't really need a syllabus. It's not like they're going to read it anyway."

The sound of her voice is both soothing and frustrating in the best way. It's almost like I felt her words more than I heard them. I stopped immediately and looked up. It was her. It was the gorgeous woman from the copy machine! She might be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and our first interaction is me running into her like an idiot. Smooth, Hollis.

"I really hope I didn't mess anything up too badly" I say as the first tear breaks free and rolls down my cheek."

"Hey cutie, it's really not a big deal. If you really feel that badly, you can come to my classroom and help me put this all back together" she said while grabbing my wrist to stop me from panicking.

"I don't want to intrude on your work day" I said while looking down at the floor.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that already happened when you ran me over" she laughed, "but I will let you make it up to me."

I slowly looked up and into her eyes. It's like she was waiting for me because as soon as our eyes connected, she winked at me. Wow, I never thought that something as stupid as a wink could affect me physically.

After being caught in her stare for what seemed like hours, I finally spoke up. "Well, I don't have anything better to do so I could help if you really mean it."

"After you, cutie" she said with a smug smile.

As we're walking toward her classroom, I'm trying to figure out a way that I can get my emotions in check. If I'm going to be spending the afternoon with a girl this attractive, I certainly don't want to look like a hot mess.

When we get to the door, I ask her where the bathroom is and she points me in the right direction. As soon as I close the door behind me, I am relieved to find that this is a staff bathroom and I won't have to deal with any kids in here. I look into the mirror at the raccoon-eyed mess that is myself. I guess I was crying harder than I thought.

"Why is this happening right now?"

I frantically soak some paper towels in the sink and try to start repairing my face. There is not enough cold water in the world to fix how I'm feeling at the moment, but I have to at least look presentable if I'm going to be in close proximity with… wait, I don't even know her name yet. I put the finishing touches on my flushed cheeks and puffy eyes and make my way back to her.

As I walk into her classroom, she is straightening up her desk and doesn't make any effort to look up at me. I just stand at the door, not sure of what to say.

She finally speaks up and says "are you gonna stand there all day or come help me put my life back together?"

The look she just shot at me felt like a challenge, but I wasn't sure why.

"Yea, sorry. It's been a rough day. How can I help?" I say feeling insecure.

"Well, I'm trying to sort these papers into piles. If you can collate and staple them, we'll be done in no time and then we can do something that's actually fun."

I smile at her, which makes her do a double take. That was weird.

"So, what's your name, cutie?" she said while methodically stacking papers.

"Oh, um, I'm Laura. Laura Hollis, it's a pleasure to meet you. What's yours?"

"Oh believe me, the pleasure is all mine for now. I'm Carmilla." said the woman who just took my breath away.

Wait, was she just flirting? That can't be right. I mean, look at her! I have never seen such a captivating woman and she's flirting with me?


	2. Chapter 2 (In the Moment)

Alright Hollis, back to reality. I ask her "So, how long have you been a teacher?"

She rolls her eyes and says "It feels like I've been teaching for centuries, but I've only been at this school for 5 years."

"Do you like it here?" I ask hoping to get some information about the school from somewhere other than the website.

"I guess it's not the worst school I've taught at, but the principal and I have a history and it makes things kind of weird for me. I mean, I'm glad she got me this job, but I'm sick of her unreasonable demands."

Wow, maybe I would be better off staying at the bakery. If the principal is really that much of a tyrant then I'm not sure if this school is right for me.

Carmilla interrupts my thoughts "But don't worry, cupcake. She really only treats me that way. As long as you follow the rules, you won't have any problems here."

"Yea, if I even get the job" I say with disappointment in my voice.

Carmilla finally looks up at me. There's an expression on her face that I can't quite figure out.

"What do you mean?"

Wow, Carmilla looks like she is genuinely concerned about me. She doesn't even know me and I mean… look at her!

I finally speak up "I just feel like the principal hated me. She was so intense during the entire interview. At the end, she gave me that typical speech of 'you'll hear from us.' I could have cried right then, but I at least made it out the door and then I ran into you."

"Literally" Carmilla says with that smug grin of hers.

"Yea, sorry about that. I was just a wreck and I didn't know what to do and-"

"Hey" Carmilla interrupts while putting her hand on my knee "she treats everyone like that so please don't take it personally. I would be shocked if she didn't like you because I mean, who wouldn't?"

Ok, she is definitely flirting with me.

After a few hours of classroom organization and casual conversation, it was time that I should be heading home. It's hard to believe that I've been here all day, but time spent with Carmilla seems to almost stop.

As I start to collect my things Carmilla says "Going somewhere without me?"

"Yea, um, I should probably be going home. I don't want to be in a public place when I find out that I didn't get this job and fall apart."

Carmlla grabs my chair and rolls me so close to her that our legs are touching.

"You know, I could put in a good word for you if you want. You seem to really like it here for some reason and I wouldn't mind having you around more often."

My cheeks flush a the thought of Carmilla wanting me for anything. What am I doing? I barely know her.

I say "well, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it so much. You would be saving me."

Carmilla is quick to say "Woah, don't expect any of that heroic teacher crap from me, cupcake. You're just more interesting than most of the lackwits that teach here."

"Oh, well either way, I would still appreciate the help. I really need this job. A career at the bakery just isn't what I want for my life."

"Well cupcake, I'll do what I can. Do you really have to leave right now? I get off in an hour" Carmilla says with her eyes darting down to my mouth and back up.

"Yea, I really should go."

Carmilla slowly grabs my arm, begins unbuttoning the cuff and gently rolling back the sleeve.

"That's too bad. I was hoping we could continue what we started." She says, keeping her eyes locked on mine while grabbing her eyeliner out of her desk.

I feel so drawn to her for some reason. I barely know this woman, but I feel the need to crawl into her arms. She gives off a sense of danger, all while her embrace seems like the only safe place that makes sense anymore. She is unsettling and comforting; soothing and frightening all at the same time. I should make some space between us. I cannot jump into anything with her while I'm so emotional. I need to get my life together before I can let anyone else into it.

While I was busy talking myself out of what could be a good thing, she had written something on my arm, rolled my sleeve back down and buttoned my cuff.

How can anyone be that smooth?

"Read that when you get home, sweetheart."

"Thank you for making my day hurt a little less" I said with a faintest smile on my face.

"Well, thanks for your help I guess" she said, finally breaking eye contact.

"You're welcome, I really should go. I hope to see you again sometime."

"Oh, I think we will see each other very soon. Laura."

"Carmilla" I say as I walk out the door and to my car. I cannot get there fast enough. I'm not sure what all really happened today, but I know I can't wait to get home.

I roll the windows down and open the sun roof as I pull out of the parking lot and head towards home. I still feel numb all over from the emotional roller coaster I was trapped on today, so maybe the wind on my face and in my hair can help me get my feeling back. I turn up the stereo to hear Sara Bareilles' "Uncharted"; a live version that's stripped down to show it's simple beauty. I'm driving down US 17 in without making a sound, just absorbing my surroundings with every sense I have when the lyrics at the end of the bridge hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Compare where you are to where you wanna be and you'll get nowhere."

Damn. I realized in that moment that I have spent my whole life working toward the future. I have never really been able to just live in the moment and actually enjoy myself. I'm always so worried about how I might be perceived. Teachers are to be considered professionals so I have dedicated my entire life to that pursuit and I forgot how to be real. I forgot how to let go, live in the moment and just be Laura. I have a feeling that Carmilla is a 'right now' kinda girl, and that is yet another attractive quality about the mysterious woman that I spent my afternoon with.

Of crap, what the hell did she write on my arm? Then I remember her strict instructions to wait until I got home to read it and subconsciously hit the gas.

I finally pull into the parking space in front of my apartment after checking the mail. Great, more bills and junk mail. Adulthood is really not what it's cracked up to be.

I walk in the door, throw my bag on the ground, hang my keys up, set my phone on the kitchen counter and head for the bathroom. I begin to draw a bath and then head down the hall to my bedroom. I put on some music and get out a tank top and some shorts to sleep in and lay them on my bed. I head back to the bathroom, undressing on the way. I'm usually more organized than this, but today has been anything but normal. The bath water is a bit too hot, but I climb into the scalding tub anyway. Like I said before, this numb feeling of defeat is overwhelming and even burning water is welcomed at this point.

I slowly slide down into the water, acting as if it will wash away the pain I feel. This job was my last chance for happiness and I might have blown it. Although, I'm not sure what I did wrong. That principal just seems to be angry by nature and I couldn't tell if she hated me or liked me.

I look over at the note Carmilla left on the inside of my forearm.

"Hey cutie, text me the next time you think of me. 670-8807 – Carmilla"

Wow, that's a little much don't you think? She acts like after meeting her one time, that I would spend my time thinking of her. I close my eyes and submerge my head the rest of the way under water.

After some normal grooming and a little bit of crying, I drag myself out of the tub. I wrap up my hair in a towel and my body in another and make my way to my room to change. I put on the clothes I laid out earlier, dried my hair and made my way to the kitchen.

I see my phone on the counter and it makes me think of Carmilla. How did she? Should I really text her? She could be trouble, but I could probably use a bit of that right now. I'm so tired of living out this grand plan that I made for myself twenty years ago. I want more.

I pick up the phone and open up messages.

"Just thinking of you. Thanks again for your help today. – Laura"

Sent. I set the phone back down and make a snack of cut up apples, peanut butter and grape soda. I know, it's not the healthiest option, but it's my go-to starving student snack. I grab everything and head outside to the front porch where I have the swing that my father made for my mother before I was born. My dad told me that my mom would sit on this swing and sing to me while she was pregnant with me. This is my safe place when I've had a rough day.

My phone lights up and scrolls New Message across the lock screen. I wipe the peanut butter off my hands and swipe it open. It's a message from Carmilla.

"How did I know you would be texting me tonight, not that I'm mad about it. I'm glad to hear from you, cupcake. Although we met under messy circumstances, I'm glad you ran into me. Feeling any better?"

God, she can be so full of herself. I don't really hate that about her though. Her confidence is completely intoxicating. I type out my most calculated response.

"I'm glad I ran into you too. Even though it was completely unintentional, I'm glad I did it. It caused you to invite me back to your classroom and we were able to get to know each other a little. Good ending to a bad day."

With my heart trying to jump out of my chest, I hit send. How can this woman make me feel this way? She makes me feel like everything is brand new and I am experiencing all these emotions for the first time. Every time she touches my skin, every nerve ending in my body stands at attention and I come alive with desire. It scares me a little to think that I could be feeling this way after only talking to her for a few hours. But, I'm tired of always being so careful. I'm tired of always doing what I should and not doing what I want. I'm tired of being alone.

I go inside to brush my teeth and climb into bed. I turn on the TV to find something boring on Netflix. I just like having background noise on while I fall asleep, but I despise commercials so this is usual for me. As I roll over to plug in my phone, I notice I have another message. It's from Carmilla.

"Well, you're probably getting ready for bed, so I don't want to keep you up unless you want me to. I had a great time with you today and I wish it hadn't ended when it did. Text me tomorrow if you would like to meet up again. Try not to dream of me. – Carmilla."

Try not to dream of you? Calm down there. I roll over and close my eyes, feeling the weight of the day melt into my pillow.

I really hope that I'm wrong about the interview. Maybe the principal is just that way all the time and I'll get a phone call in the morning telling me that I have the job. One can dream. Just as I feel the grip of slumber tightening, I hear a knock at the door.

"Who the hell could that be at this hour?"

I roll out of bed, moaning in disappointment with every step I take toward the door. I look out the peep hole to find Carmilla on the other side. I almost scream in a panic. I have my sleep clothes on, I look like I've been crying all day and I have no make-up on! Our first encounter wasn't that great, but I can't have the second time she sees me be like this.

"Um, hold on a sec!" I say as I frantically try to make myself more presentable.

I slap on a bit of make-up, put some better clothes on and rinse with some mouth wash. I finally open the door to find Carmilla looking hotter than she did before. Instead of her more professional blazer and jeans, she traded for skin-tight leather pants, a tattered Janis Joplin t-shirt with a loose flannel over top with boots that can slay anything I've ever had in my closet. She stands there holding what looks like ludicrously expensive champagne looking like she could eat me alive.

"Would you like to come in?" I say softly.

"That's why I'm here, cupcake. Oh, and I have some good news for you too" Carmilla says with a smile.

"Please, come in and sit down. Would you like me to get some glasses for that?" I ask while I close the door and lock it.

"Yes, that would be great. We have some celebrating to do" Carmilla says as she begins to unwrap the cork of the champagne.

"What on earth could we have to celebrate right now? It's almost midnight and we met just a few hours ago" I say while standing on my foot stool to reach the top shelf of my cabinet to grab the champagne classes I never get to use.

As I'm walking toward her, Carmilla pops the cork spilling champagne all over my table. "Shit, I'm sorry" she says while running to the kitchen sink. I run behind her so she can pour some in the glasses before it all runs down the sink. As I'm grabbing a towel to clean up the mess, she hands me a glass and says "we are celebrating you getting a new job" she says like it's no big deal.

"Wait, what do you mean new job? How could you know that?"

"Well, after you left me today, I realized that I didn't want to lose you that easily. I went down to the principal's office and had a conversation with her. I simply convinced her that you were the best person for the job. I guess it worked so you should expect a call from her secretary in the morning" Carmilla says with this sideways smile on her face."

In one swift motion, I set my glass down on the counter and jump into her arms. With my arms wrapped around her back and my head on her chest I say "thank you so much! I don't think you realize what you've done for me. I mean, I'm not sure that you did it entirely for me, but-"

She grabs my shoulders and pushes me back so she can look into my eyes. "Don't be an idiot, of course I did it for you" she says while sliding her hands down my arms. I rise up on my toes and kiss her.

I immediately stop and say "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. It's just that no one ever really does anything nice for me-"

Carmilla interrupts me by putting her hand on the small of my back and the other on the side of my face and pulling me against her like her life depended on it. She kissed me in a way that clearly communicated that she needed me just as much as I wanted her. I grab her face, melting into her embrace while I part my lips as an invitation to her. She takes the hint and begins to explore me inch by inch, beginning with my tongue. This sensation makes me moan into her mouth which causes her to pull me even tighter, sliding her other hand down my body ever so slowly.

She slowly pushes my backward until I can feel the edge of the kitchen counter on my back. She breaks the connection of our lips which is devastating until I realize that she's trailing kisses across my jawline and down my neck. I move my head to the side, exposing my neck so she has more room to work. Once she gets to my collar bone, I can't take it anymore and I grab her and pull her back into me. Our lips meet like an explosion of pain and pleasure. She pushes her knee upward in between my legs and into my center. The contact is earth-shattering and it takes all my concentration to not fall apart. I moan into her again which just makes her smile against my lips.

God, I didn't think that anything could feel this good. She runs her fingers across the skin between my shirt and shorts, wanting her to just go for it, she pulls back and just smiles at me instead.

"All good things in time, cutie. Arms up."

I smile wickedly and raise my arms above my head. She grabs the hem of my tank top and begins to take it off, running her fingertips up the length of my body and up my arms making me shiver with anticipation. Carmilla stands back and looks me up and down. I cannot figure out the expression on her face.

"Everything ok?" I ask.

"Everything is more than ok. I'm just admiring you before things get a bit crazy in here" Carmilla says with a raised eyebrow.

I bite my lip in a desperate effort to prevent myself from gasping aloud. I have never been with anyone like this. She is so damn sexy and I don't know where to begin. She takes her shirt off, throws it to the side and her hands find their way back to me before I realize what's happened. She starts kissing me with her hands tangled up in my hair.

I grip onto the counter to prevent my knees from giving way, and she must have sensed my uneasiness. In one swift motion, Carmilla picks me up and swings me around to set me on the kitchen table. She does this without ever breaking the connection of our kiss. She starts to push me backward while crawling onto the table to eventually straddle me. She slides down so that we're chest to chest and finally pulls back to look into my eyes.

She lightly kisses me on the corner of my mouth, then my jaw and then she melts into my neck all while her hand slowly drifts down my torso. I raise my hips in anticipation, and Carmilla smiles into my neck in response. She lightly traces the skin above my shorts to tease me and it works. I raise my hips even more which makes her pull back again and look at me. With one hand behind my head and the other close to pushing me over the edge, she looks into my eyes and raises her eyebrow in a challenge. I set my hips back on the table, pull my head closer to hers and said "please."

That one word is all that Carmilla needed. All at once, she began kissing me, grinding her hips into me and her hand slipped under my shorts finding my sex without any hesitation. I moan so loudly, it makes Carmilla go even harder and I find myself almost there in no time. My god, she is so good at this. The slow and delicious circles of her fingers and her hips were so intoxicating, I'm surprised I've lasted this long.

Just as about to tumble over the edge, this bright light shines onto my face and I hear alarms beginning to go off. I ignore them as long as I can, pulling Carmilla even closer to me. I never want to be away from her again. Then, just as quickly as it all begins, it all ends with me waking up to open curtains and the brightest version of the sun I have seen in a long time. Damn, that was just a dream? I hit the alarm clock so hard, I thought I might have broken it. I have never had a dream like that; it all felt so real.

Once reality set back in, I make my way to the bathroom to go through my morning routine when I hear my phone go off to indicate a text. I trip over the clothes I had thrown on the floor the previous night while running to see if it's from Carmilla. It is.

"Hey cutie, call me when you get up. I have some great news for you."


	3. Chapter 3 (The Date)

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oh my god, a good morning text from Carmilla is the best thing I could have woken up to, especially after a dream like that. It all seemed and felt so real; it must have been a lucid dream or something. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but it was a new experience for me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I open my contacts, pull up Carmilla's number and hit send. As the phone is ringing, I'm racking my brain trying to figure out what I should say. Should I say hello, hi, hey, what's up? God, she is so hard to read. How can someone be so disarming and enticing at the same ti-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Her voicemail finally cuts on "Hey, you've reached Carmilla's phone. I'm either sleeping or I'm just avoiding you. Leave a message or something."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Beep./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey Carm, I just woke up and saw your text and I'm calling you back. Hopefully you're just sleeping and not avoiding me. Talk to you soon. Bye."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I open messages back up and reread her text. Good news? What could this even be about? We only met yesterday and it's like she has turned my life upside down. I can't worry about this too much, or I will drive myself crazy. I put my phone down on my night stand and go about my morning routines./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Today is my day off at the bakery, so I really don't have anything I need to get ready for, but something tells me that I won't be staying home today. I get dressed and make myself some cocoa. I grab my phone and cocoa and head outside to my swing. It's such a beautiful morning. I feel bad for people who aren't 'morning people' because this is the best part of my day. The way the sun illuminates the sky when it first peeks over the horizon, the scent of the sun warming up the dew on the ground and the songs that the birds only seem to sing in the morning are unparalleled to any other time of day. Sitting on my mother's swing during sunrise is my favorite place to be. Although, sometimes I kind of wish someone was here with me right now. What I wouldn't give to be wrapped up in Carmilla's arms right now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The phone rings. It's Carmilla./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Carmilla? Hi. I'm really sorry if I woke you. I was just returning your text."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Cupcake, It's really ok. Honestly, if anyone else called me at this ungodly hour, I would knock them into the next century, but I'll make an exception for you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I blush at the thought, but then I realize that it's after 10:30 am and… never mind./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So, what good news were you talking about? I've kind of been dying thinking of what you could have meant."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sorry about that, I'm not a morning person as you can probably tell. Anyway, I went and had a conversation with the principal yesterday after you left. You seem to really want this job and we could use good teachers so I-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You what…? I say, hoping for the best./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let's just say that you will be getting a call from the principal's secretary sometime today explaining the new hire procedures and other stuff." Carmilla says with an audible but sleepy grin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you serious!?" I practically scream and jump off the swing. "I don't know how I could ever thank you!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I could think of a few things you could do" Carmilla says knowing that I'm too excited to register it. "I should be done with my teacher duties around 4:00 if you would like to celebrate or something."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, that would be great. Thank you so much, Carm."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea well, I should probably get to work at some point today but I'll text you later, ok?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ok, talk to you soon. Bye"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Bye, cupcake."/p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; width: 359.234375px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; line-height: 19.4443206787109px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I run inside, realizing that I have what could potentially be a date with the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. I have a lot to do if I'm going to be ready for her by 4:00. After getting my hair cut and a new outfit, I'm sitting in the chair at my favorite nail salon, getting my toes done. As I'm sitting there with my eyes closed, trying to relax, I feel my phone vibrate on the arm rest. It's a text from Carmilla./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, cutie. So did you dream of me last night like I told you not to?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shit, how did she even know? Fine. If she wants to play games with me, I'll play back. I send back to her "Actually, I did dream of you. It didn't really feel like a dream though."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I put my phone back down, and relax into the awesome massage chairs they have at this salon. I think that's why it's my favorite to be honest. Just as I close my eyes, I feel my phone vibrate on the arm rest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hmm, I'm curious as to what you were dreaming about, but I suppose I can wait until later to find out. Well, it's your day so what do you want to do tonight?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I'm not sure what's more intoxicating, the way she talks to me or the nauseating scent of nail polish in here. I almost feel like I'm back in high school when I developed my first real crush. That moment when you feel like the butterflies in your chest are so overwhelming that you feel paralyzed in a trance of infatuation; that's what I experience every time I even think of her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't really get out much so I really don't know what there is to do in this town. I've always been so busy, I forgot how to relax. How about you surprise me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After I sent that to her, my toes were just about dry and I was getting ready to leave. I put on those ridiculous salon sandal things and pay at the register. Just as I'm walking out, my phone begins ringing. It's a number that I don't recognize, so I switch on my most professional voice."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Laura Hollis speaking."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hello Ms. Hollis, this is Elizabeth Spielsdorf, the principal's secretary at Silas High School. How are you today?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm doing well, thank you. How are you?" I say trying to hold back from squealing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm great, thank you. I'm am calling to give you the good news that you will be our new journalism teacher here at Silas if you accept the position. Please understand that the school newspaper and yearbook will be your responsibility as well. Will you be ok with that?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes! This is the best news! I am more than glad to take on the school newspaper and yearbook. This is what I wanted to teach anyway. Thank you so much!" I say realizing that I'm probably embarrassing myself because I'm still standing just inside the salon and I'm screaming like an imbecile. I walk outside and to my car so I can freak out in peace./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The principal wanted me to congratulate you and to welcome you to the Silas family. She's sorry she couldn't call you herself, but she had a pressing matter to attend to in the Lustig Building. I will be sending some forms and such to your email to fill out and return to me. I will also send the dates of the new teacher training seminar and you will start shortly after that. Do you have any questions?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I probably do, but I'm honestly too excited right now to remember any of them" I say trying to end this conversation before this woman before she hears me sob in happiness over the phone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, please get those forms back to me soon. Congratulations and I look forward to meeting you in person. Have a great day."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, I should have them you in the next two days or so. Thank you and I look forward to meeting you as well. Good bye" I said while simultaneously hanging up without waiting for her to say goodbye because the tears are coming. I swear that I have felt more emotions in the last two days than I have the rest of my life combined. Between Carmilla and this job, I am floating./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I wipe my tears and open up my messages to text Carmilla. Just as I begin, my phone vibrates./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Haha, ok cupcake. You asked for it. I'm sure we'll find something fun to do. Have you heard from the school yet?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, someone just called me! Thank you again for everything. I don't know how to ever repay you. So, what do you have planned for tonight? I'm kind of excited."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She responds almost immediately. "I have to keep some of my secrets, otherwise I'll lose my air of mystery, won't I? Trust me sweetheart, you will have a good time. Text me your address and I'll pick you up at 4. See you then, cutie."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ok, I guess I'll wait and find out. 1680 Ell St. See you soon, Carm."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I drive home so quickly, I was sure that I would get a speeding ticket but it was worth it. She's worth it. It's now 2:47 pm, so I have a lot to do to get ready for tonight. Since I have no idea what we will be doing, I really don't know what I'm going to wear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When I finally get home, I practically run to my closet and start pulling out everything I have trying to find the perfect outfit. I need to make a statement like "I'm confident, yet really sweet but I also think you're really hot and I want you to touch me." Just as I'm beginning to panic, thinking that I don't have anything good enough to wear, I find the perfect top. It's made of this distressed wintergreen fabric that hangs off my shoulder and clings to all the right places. I don't know how I could have forgotten that I have this. I pair it with my favorite skinny jeans and the most perfect boots to tie the whole outfit together./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I lay everything out on my bed and take a quick shower, making sure that I shave, exfoliate and moisturize because I want to be ready for anything that Carmilla has planned. I get dressed and finish getting ready as fast as I can because it's almost 4:00. I want to be ready on time just in case she gets here early. Carm doesn't seem like the early kind of girl, but you never know. Just as I'm putting the finishing touches on my hair and make-up, I hear the door bell ring. I swear that my heart just dropped into my stomach and back up again bringing butterflies with it. Ok Hollis, keep your excruciating awkwardness to a minimum tonight. Don't ruin this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I collect myself in the mirror, making sure that my hair looks perfect and calmly make my way to the door. I look through the peep hole to see Carmilla facing away from the door. My god, she is immaculate. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and open the door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey" I spill out with a shaky voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla turns around with this look on her face that makes me tremble. The way she has her eye brow raised at me makes my breath hitch. "Hey cupcake, I'm glad to see you." She seems like she's had a stressful day, but the smile she is giving me tells me that she's being honest. She really does want to be here./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm glad to see you too. Would you like to come in?" I ask, opening the door a bit wider./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, that would be great. Thanks."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla walks in and immediately sits down on my couch, laying her head back and closing her eyes. I walk over and sit down on the couch, but not too close. I'm not really sure how to read her right now and I don't want to scare her away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Can I get you anything? I have water, tea, wine and grape soda" I say tilting my head so her eyes will catch mine when she opens them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, some water would be nice."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I get up to get Carm some water and I feel her grab my hand. I whip my head around and look at her with concern in my eyes. She looks vulnerable, which is oddly beautiful. I know I haven't known her very long, but I'm really worried. I just have this feeling that she's going through something bad but I don't know what to do to help her. She pulls me back down to the couch, but much closer to her. She closes her eyes and lets her head fall back onto the couch. I shift my weight so that I'm facing her and put my hand on her knee, hoping that will comfort her at least a little. With her eyes still closed, her head rolls so that she is facing me. She finally opens her eyes and stares into mine like she needed me. Whatever is going on, all I know is I want to make it go away. I hate seeing her like this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you ok?" I ask, while laying back and resting my head on the back of the couch so we are face to face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's just been a really rough day, sweetheart. Nothing you should have to worry about" Carmilla says and then looks down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey" I say to get her to look back up at me. She let her eyes slowly make their way back up to mine and she takes another deep breath. "Whatever is going on, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I see the muscles in Carmilla's face relax for the first time since she walked in and I see the faintest grin appearing. I have never seen her look more beautiful. I could stay right here forever. She reaches up, putting her hand on my face so gently and slowly runs her thumb along my cheek bone. I melt into her touch and I'm starting to find it hard to breathe normally. Even the most innocent moments with Carmilla can become so intimate. I could never get close enough to this woman. Just as I open my eyes, she reaches and gently pushes my hair behind my ear and trails her fingers down my side to eventually rest on my thigh./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Will you just sit with me for a minute?" she says, smiling a bit more and it begins to reach her eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course I will" I say smiling back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, closer" she says as she takes my legs and pulls them over her lap with one hand and pulls me close against her with the other. She buries her face into my neck and I just wrap my arms around her and hold onto her like our lives depend on it. I feel every part of her body relax into me, but I won't let go. I don't want her to feel like she's alone. I want her to feel... wanted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We just sit there, holding each other for a while. I started to rub her back which was apparently a good idea based on the way that she's smiling into my neck and holding me even tighter. After a few minutes of this, Carmilla pulls back and looks at me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We're even."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I look at her with a bit of confusion on my face. "What do you mean?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She looks down. "You said you wanted to repay me for helping you with the job. After what I've been through lately, this is the sweetest thing anyone could ever do for me but I'm glad it was you. You just letting me be still and making me feel wanted and not alone is all I needed." She looks back up at me. "I'm glad you crashed into my life, Laura."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her back into me. "I'm here for you, Carm. I'm glad I crashed into you too."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She pulls back just slightly so that we are cheek to cheek and softly says into my ear "Come with me." She slowly stands up, keepin her hands on me as long as possible. She extends a hand out to help me up, smiles and says "We have reservations in twenty minutes. We should go." I take her hand and follow her out the door./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; width: 359.234375px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; line-height: 19.4443206787109px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We arrive at the restaurant and there is a huge line going out the door. I can't help but feel a bit disappointed, knowing that we might have to wait, but I'm just glad to be here with Carm. I'm looking around for a sign because I've never been here before. The only thing I can find is a piece of wood on the front with a creepy looking lizard on it. I didn't even realize that Carmilla had already gotten out of the car until she opened my door. To be honest, it scared me a bit so I was frozen, just looking at her. Since I seem to be stuck, she leans over me to undo my seat belt; making sure to have her face so close to mine and lingering a lot longer than innocent intentions would allow. She extends a hand and helps me out of the car and then closes the door behind me. Our fingers instinctively lace together as we make our way toward that huge line./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I'm surprised when she keeps walking past the line straight to the front door. A man in a clean but casual suit smiles at us and says "Good evening, Ms. Karnstein. Your table is waiting for you" while opening the door for us./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you, Kirsch. Good to see you" Carm says while leading me through the door. She's not in the mood for small talk right now, even though she clearly knows that guy. Without ever letting go of my hand, she leads me to this booth in the back of the restaurant; the kind that wrap around the table so we can sit next to each other. We sit down close to one another and relax./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You've obviously been here before, what is this place?" I ask./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This is my brother's restaurant. He and his college buddy Kirsch own the place."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, that makes sense. It seems pretty cool" I say looking around and realizing how dark it is in here. This seems like Carmilla's kind of place./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I like it. The food is great and the atmosphere is calm. That's what I really like about this place."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The waitress approaches us. "Good evening, Ms. Karnstein and hello miss..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hi, I'm Laura."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What can I get you both to drink?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I look at Carmilla because never being here before, I'm not sure of what to get./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you trust me?" she says./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes" I say without hesitation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey Natalie, we'll start with whatever wine my brother is recommending right now and the chef's tasting menu for both of us."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Great choice as always, Ms. Karnstein. I'll be right back with some water and your wine shortly after" she says with a genuine smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As she walks away, I almost feel like we're back in my apartment. This place has such an intimate setting. I'm glad she brought me here tonight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I am so sorry. I just realized I haven't even asked about your day. How are you, cutie?" Carmilla says, grabbing my hand and putting it on her lap./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Carm, don't be sorry. You've clearly had an awful day. I'm just glad that you still want to be out with me considering."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't want to be anywhere else" Carmilla says./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We sit for a while, talking about anything and everything, sipping wine and just being in the moment. Whatever happened in our lives recently seemed to disappear for the time being and it honestly felt amazing. The tasting menu was a bit weird, but delicious. It was an array of small plates featuring delicacies from Eastern Europe. Some flavor combinations were very strange, but it was all great. The longer we sit there the more people pile in the restaurant. Not that either of us seem to care./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As the waitress comes to clear the rest of out plates, Carmilla orders a dessert for us to share and asked for it to be bagged to go. She nods and walks away from the table./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla turns to me and slides her hand onto my upper thigh making the muscles in my stomach pull just slightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you for coming here with me" she says, moving her hand around deliberately to make my hips stir./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you for taking me here. It was delicious."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla bit her lip and her eyes widened for just a second. She slides her hand slowly toward the inside of my thigh while using her other hand to grab mine and kiss it gently. My mouth pops open and I gasp before I can stop myself. No one has ever made me feel so unraveled before. I wish we weren't in the middle of a restaurant right now. It is taking every ounce of focus I have right now to keep my cool. She slowly leans closer to me and kisses me on my jaw line, just under my ear. A moan slips out of my mouth which makes Carmilla kiss me on my neck and slide her hand further north. Before I realize it, I rotate my hips toward her hand. I don't care where we are anymore, I want her. Now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla pulls back just as Natalie was returning with our dessert, leaving me hanging on the edge of a cliff that I was not ready to climb down from. I want her so badly that it's painful./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you, Ms. Karnstein, Laura. Kirsch has taken care of your bill for the evening. You all have a great night."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Thanks, Natalie. We will for sure" Carmilla says without breaking eye contact with me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She grabs the bag and my hand and we make our way back to her car. Carmilla opens the door for me and closes it once I'm safely inside. She is so chivalrous, it's really adorable. She would probably kill me if I ever said that to her. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ready to go have some real fun, cutie?" Carmilla says as she starts her car and begins to pull away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes" I say, boiling with anticipation. Whatever she wants to do, I hope we're alone while we're doing it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Her hand finds its way back to my thigh and I swear I'm going to lose it. We drive without saying a word, but we can read each other like a book. I am so distracted by my desire for Carm that I don't even realize where we're going until we pull up to my apartment. I almost feel hurt thinking that she might want to end the night early./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She shuts the car off and turns to face me. "I had some other stuff planned for us to do, but I really just want to be alone with you right now. Is it ok if I come up?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I was hoping you would ask" I say and then kiss her on the cheek. She smiles and gets out to come open the door for me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This time I take her hand and lead her up the stairs and into my living room. "I just need to go to the wash room. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back." Once she nods, I walk to the wash room. I lean against the counter and try to collect myself. Holy shit Hollis, is this gorgeous woman really in your living room right now giving you seduction eyes? What is even happening? I quickly freshen up and make sure that I look good. If something is really going to happen with Carmilla tonight, I want to look perfect for her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"By the time I come back out. Carmilla is sitting on my couch with her legs so far open, I would swear she's doing Pilates or something. I'm really not complaining though. She removed her red flannel leaving only a super-lacy black top and these really hot leather pants./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Movie?" I ask./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sounds great, sweetheart."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ok" I say as I sit down next to her and pull up Netflix./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You find us something good to watch and I'll stumble around your kitchen and get us something to drink." I can't help but smile at how cute she's being right now. I kiss her on the cheek and thank her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla smiles and makes her way toward the kitchen. As I hear loud sighing and various banging noises coming from an adorable Carmilla, I scroll through my Netflix account searching for the perfect movie to watch ten minutes of before we hopefully start making out. I pull up Bloomington and wait for Carmilla to return./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She comes back into the living room soon after with two mugs in hand. I was wondering what was taking so long. Oh my god, she made me cocoa. Could she be any more perfect?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What are we watching, cupcake?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Bloomington. Is that ok?" I say to her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She raises her eyebrow at me while handing me my Tardis mug and says "Bloomington, huh? I love this movie. Interesting choice, cutie."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You started it" I said with the most mischievous smile and she reciprocates. I hit play then go turn out the lights. On my way back to her, I take a sip of this cocoa. "Oh my god, this is delicious. What did you put in it!?" I say./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Peppermint extract goes great with this stuff. I thought you might like it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's why it reminds me of Christmas! I love it, Carm. You just keep surprising me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I'm actually shocked that we made it as long as we did. We sat there, watching the movie with just occasional touching each other. By the time we got to the library scene, it was over. Gets me ever time. The second the scene is over, Carmilla turns to me with intensity in her eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Laura, can I kiss you?" she says while placing her hand on my cheek again. She acts as if I would actually say no to kissing her, but her old fashioned ways are so endearing. It makes her even hotter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla leans in, grabbing my face with both hands and kissing me with a passion that I have never seen in anyone before. I get a little brave and put my hand on her thigh this time. Her breath hitches which makes me moan into her mouth. Next thing I know, she lays me down with her strong, yet gentle arms. I'm laying flat on my back and Carmilla is laying with her right leg resting in between mine and practically chest to chest. She positions herself so that she can look directly into my eyes with her hair falling all around us./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is this ok?" she asks while lacing her fingers in mine and putting my arms above my head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I am so worked up right now, the English language escapes me so I just nod and say "mhm."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla takes this as a green light, raises her sexy-ass eyebrow and says to me "buckle-up, Creampuff."/p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; width: 359.234375px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; line-height: 19.4443206787109px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oh fuck. My body was in no way ready for Carmilla Karnstein. She starts kissing me so softly. First on the lips, then the corner of the mouth, down my jaw line, and eventually ending up on my exposed shoulder. She flips her dark, curly hair to the other side so she can get to work. I swear that my hips are starting to develop a mind of their own./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She quickly pulls me up so that she is sitting on the couch and I'm straddling her. She just sits there and stares at me for a few seconds./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""God, you're so beautiful" she says./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I crash into her putting everything I have into this kiss. Her hands find their way under the back of my shirt and she lightly scratches down my back. I arch my back and let out an involuntary moan. She smiles against my lips and almost begins laughing; I take this as a challenge. I pull back and quickly take my shirt off and throw it on the floor. Without even giving her a chance to react, I flip my hair to one side and go back to kissing her. She lifts my chin with her hand and starts in on my neck. Alternating between the softest kisses and these tricks she's doing with her tongue, I'm falling apart and she hasn't even really touched me yet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She works her way down my neck, to my collar bones (her favorite spot apparently) and then down to my chest. I moan and grind my hips against her and I guess that's all she needed. In one swift motion, she stands up while still holding onto me, wrapping my legs around her back, and carries me to my bedroom all while still putting in work on my neck. She is somehow able to climb up on my bed while still holding me and lay me down so she doesn't have to stop what she's doing. Soon, Carmilla is laying on top of me, kissing me like it was going to be the last time and grinding her hips into me slowly. I have never been so turned on in my life. Fuck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She suddenly stops and stands up next to the bed. She takes off her shirt, grabs my legs and pulls me to where my hips are closer to the edge of the bed. She leans over me with her elbows on either side of me. She starts to kiss my stomach while sliding her hands underneath me to undo my bra in the smoothest way I have ever seen. Once my bra is off, she grabs my hands and puts them above my head and puts a pillow on top of them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you trust me?" Carmilla says in between kisses below my belly button./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes" I answer in a breathy tone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't move your hands. Let me do the work for now"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I nod in agreement without being sure that I can actually do this. I want to touch her so badly that it hurts, but I do trust her. She unbuttons my jeans and slowly begins to slide them off. I raise my hips to make it easier for her and that makes her pull them of even faster. She slides me back just a little bit so that I can comfortably put my feet up on the bed. I suddenly find her resting in between my legs and ready to kiss me. She hovers over me for a second. I can tell she's fighting with herself on whether to say what's on her mind. She opts not to and dives into me head first. She kisses trails all the way down my stomach. Just when I think it's finally going to happen, she keeps going to my thigh and down to my knees. All of a sudden, she takes her hands and spreads my legs open wider and starts those tongue tricks along my inner thigh. I can't fight it anymore. I lift my hands to tangle them in her hair to guide her to all the right places. She immediately stops and looks up at me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I thought I told you to not move your hands, cutie" she says with a grin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ugh, I just want-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know sweetheart, and I'm going to give it to you just the way you want me to. I just like to take my time."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oh my god, foreplay really her forte. I'm loving this and hating it at the same time. She pulls my legs up up so that they're resting on her shoulder. She slides my underwear off, kissing the traces that the fabric left behind. She then moves back in between my legs so that they are wrapped around her shoulders and back. Before I realized what happened, she's there. Doing those same tongue tricks and introducing some new ones that she must have saved for this moment. Alternating between slow delicious circles from her tongue and wandering fingers, I'm almost there already./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Carm..." I whimper, about to fall apart underneath her. She stands up, takes off her pants and underwear before climbing on top of me giving me the break I need so I can make this last. She lays on top of me so that I feel every inch of her skin. Damn, she feels so good./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She kisses me and says "see how sweet you taste?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I smile and flip her over so I'm on top of her. She smiles and puts her hands behind her head, giving me full access to every part of her. I flip my hair over with my hand and lean down to kiss her very slowly. She's the one that can't keep her hands to herself because they are on me within ten seconds, not that I'm complaining. We both start moving our hips in a unison rhythm; every bit of friction getting us closer to the finish. Her hands find her way to my back again and she begins the scratching harder this time. I never thought I would be the kind of girl that likes that sort of thing, but damn. We both start moaning and our breathing is getting really heavy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She quickly flips me over, straddling one of my legs and then I can tell she's ready and so am I. Suddenly she's inside of me. Starting with two fingers, she moves them in and out of me, slowly, occasionally bending her fingers upward knowing what that will do to me. She goes back to the tongue tricks on my neck and she's grinding against my leg. We are both so close, it's excruciating. I start moaning louder and louder. Calling her name and yelling random expletives. In between everything she's doing to me right now, she finds the time to say my name into my ear. That's all it took to send me spilling over the edge./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Carmilla!" I shout as I begin trembling beneath her. She moans and falls with me, pulling me close as we come down from it together. She holds me even closer once she realizes how badly my legs are shaking. Wow, that's never happened to me before./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We lay there, legs entwined together and her still half on top of me. As our breathing starts to slow down, we sync up and I feel more connected to her in this moment than I have ever felt about anyone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After a few minutes of just laying there, Carmilla moves the hair away from my face and tucks it behind my ear. She runs her fingers across my chest and down my arm so that we're holding hands with her arm stretched over me. I turn so that we're facing each other, still as close I can possibly get to her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She strokes my hair with her free hand and says "You'll have to tell me in the morning if that compared to the dream you weren't supposed to have about me." She kisses me so gently on the lips, pulls back and says "but now, we should sleep." I lean in to kiss her again and then I close my eyes and let the exhaustion take over. She kisses me on the forehead, wraps herself around me and we drift off to sleep./p


	4. Chapter 4 (The Next Day)

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It is way too early for me to be awake right now. I really need to close those curtains, but they are all the way across the room and I'm really tired today. As I roll over in a sleepy haze to hide my eyes from the piercing sunlight, I see the beautiful girl laying naked in my bed. Holy shit. What happened last night was most definitely not a dream./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I roll out of bed as quietly as I can, making sure to not wake her. I run to the washroom to fix my hair, wash my face and brush my teeth so that I can get back to bed. Last night was so perfect that I can't handle the thought of Carm experiencing my morning breath right now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As I come back to the bedroom, I am very pleased to see that Carmilla is still fast asleep. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps and I can't help but smile. I crawl back in bed behind her, wrap my arms around her waist and relax into her. I feel her begin to stir, but she doesn't make a sound. I squeeze her a little tighter and kiss her softly on the back of the neck. Carmilla slides her hand down my arm until she reaches my hand and laces our fingers together, pulling me closer to her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Morning, cupcake" she says with a strained voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Good morning, Carm" I say as I press another sweet kiss onto her neck. She grabs my arm and quickly pulls me over her body so we are face to face. I can't help but laugh at the playfulness, but she goes from zero to a hundred real quick. Before I have the chance to catch my breath, she kisses me softly on the lips while entwining her legs with mine. I stretch and press my entire length on her body and kiss her back with all the fervor I have in me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This is one of those moments that most people dream about. I have always wanted this kind of intimacy with someone, but the fact that she is as beautiful and sweet as Carmilla is a dream come true. She pulls back, laying her head on the pillow and opens her eyes to look at me. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm really glad I'm here with you right now" Carmilla says while moving her hand onto my hip./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm really glad you're here too. You're so beautiful" I say while softly sliding my hand down her arm from her shoulder to her wrist./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She moves her hand from my hip to my neck, all while rolling us over so that she's hovering over me. She kisses me with a sense of passion I have never felt in anyone before. We move out lips together, creating a rhythm that makes makes all my muscles tighten. Just as things are really stating to take off, Carmilla pulls back and looks at me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's my day off, will you spend it with me" she says with a huge smile on her face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I close my eyes and furrow my brow because this is the last thing I want to say to her. "I have to do all the paperwork for the new job and I'm supposed to be at work in a few hours too. Please don't think that I want to do those things more than I want to be with you, I just-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Cupcake" she says almost playfully. I open my eyes. "You are ridiculous and headstrong. I can help you with the paperwork seeing as I've done it before and you could always call into work you know."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I've never done that before" I say almost feeling afraid./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's a good thing, sweetheart. They will give you the day off for sure. Plus, you'll be starting a new job soon and they will have to learn to live without you anyway" she says./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ok."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea?" she says elatedly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla then leans in to kiss me with all the energy I think she can have in the morning and I kiss her back. I know that I've only known her for a few days, but I really like her. My desire for her is insatiable and that's an amazing feeling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She breaks our kiss and says "You call the bakery and I'll be right back."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla kisses me on my forehead and rolls out of bed. I reach for my phone and call my boss./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hello" Ms. Cochrane says. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, it's Laura. I'm afraid I can't come in today. I hope it doesn't make too much trouble for you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We'll be fine, is everything ok with you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, I'm fine. Something has come up and it's pretty serious. I just need some time but I will be ok. Thanks for your concern though" I say trying to keep my cool./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, I hope everything works out and don't worry about us. It will probably be a slow day anyway. See you later, Laura" she says earnestly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thanks Ms. Cochrane, have a good day" I say and then hang up the phone. I set the phone down ad stretch every sore muscle in my body. It brings up the memories of what Carmilla and I did last night and I can't help but smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Pretty serious, huh?" Carmilla says while leaning against the doorway that separates my bedroom from the washroom. She's still completely naked, looking incredible with all the confidence in the world. She should be confident though, I have never seen anyone more beautiful in my life./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, I..." I'm surprised that I can even get that out. I'm feeling paralyzed because I can't believe my life right now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're too cute, cupcake" Carmilla says while sauntering over to me. As she reaches the edge of my bed, she extends her hand out to take mine. I slide out of bed to stand in front of her. She pushes my hair back over my shoulders and then glides her hands down my arms and takes my hands./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why don't we get that paperwork done so we can go back to having fun" she says with a mischievous smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, I need to take a quick shower first and then we can do that. Is that ok?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yep, I'll be right here."/p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; width: 359.234375px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; line-height: 19.4443206787109px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I don't want to leave her right now, but hygiene is very important to me; especially when I'll be spending the day with a beautiful woman. I walk into the washroom and turn on the water to make sure it's the perfect temperature. I look into the mirror as I'm waiting for the water to heat up. How could someone like Carmilla be interested in me? She is the kind of beautiful that seems almost untouchable. I would have never approached her to ask her out because she is so intimidating. The really crazy part is that up close, she is so vulnerable. I have seen both sides of Carmilla Karnstein and I really like what I see./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I climb into the shower, letting the water wash away my self-doubt. I need to become more confident in myself, and I think that Carmilla is helping me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Just as I'm lathering shampoo into my hair, I hear the shower door open. I can't open my eyes to confirm that it's Carmilla in the shower with me because I'll get soap in my eyes, but her arms wrapping around me from behind is all I need. I quickly rinse the shampoo out of my hair as she's pulling me closer to her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I turn around to meet her gaze and say "what are you doing in here?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well cutie, I decided that I wanted to take a shower too and I thought water conservation was an idea you could get behind. Besides, showering with you could be fun."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sounds good to me" I say as I smile and lean in to kiss her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla grabs my shoulders and spins me around. She presses her body against my back while wrapping her arms around me. We both stand there for a minute with the water cascading all around us. She pulls me closer while I lay my arms on top of hers. She eventually pulls her arms away and grabs my loufa, puts some body wash on it and begins to gently wash my back. This is by far the most intimate experience of my life. I feel so connected to her in every way. I have never felt this way about anyone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After a lot of kissing, holding each other and actual showering we decide to get out. I grab a towel for the both of us. We dry off and get dressed. I let Carmilla borrow one of my shirts and I swoon at the way she looks in it. I could seriously get used to this. She turns to me and realizes that I'm staring at her. Even though I see her notice, I can't stop looking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, how about you stop staring at me and we get that paperwork done so we can go about our day."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Uh, yea... sorry. I just can't believe that you're here" I say with all sincerity./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I can't believe it either."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oh god, I knew it. I knew this was too good to be true. She doesn't actually like me and she wants to leave. I feel like she just punched me in the stomach. Carmilla must have sensed that something was wrong because she moved toward me very quickly. She wrapped me in her embrace and tilted my chin up gently so that she could look me in the eye./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I mean that I can't believe that you would be interested in me. You are perfect to me. You're motivated and strong, yet gentle and compassionate. When I saw you walk through the door at Silas, I knew that I wanted to talk to you, but I figured you were already with someone because you are too beautiful to not be. Fate must have been on my side that day because you ran into me and everything changed. I can't believe that I'm here with you because you're too good for me and I don't deserve you" Carmilla says and then closes her eyes to hide from her insecurity./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I am blown away. I don't know what to say, but I know I have to say something./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I had no idea that you felt that way. I feel the same way about you and I don't know what to-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla interrupts me with a kiss. She moves one hand up to my neck and the other to my hair. I feel like I'm floating and her touch is the only thing that can keep me grounded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She pulls back and says "Lets actually do that paperwork so we don't get ourselves into trouble."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fine" I say as I slowly lean in and kiss her on the lips. This makes Carmilla close her eyes and I take this opportunity to pull away from her, teasing her a bit. The look on her face right now is priceless./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I pull out my laptop and sit on the bed. As I'm opening my email, Carmilla sits down next to me. I open up all the attachments, only then realizing how much work this is going to be. At least I have Carmilla's help. I'm quickly making my way through each document, methodically filling out the same information over and over again, desperately wanting to be finished. Before we know it, it's almost 1 pm and we're both kind of hungry./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm going to order a pizza, you want anything special?" Carmilla says while reaching for her phone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Whatever you want is fine with me" I say while turning to look at her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Camilla leaves the room so to not bother me. I finish the last couple sections of the document I'm working on and save it. I'm surprised to see that it's the last thing I have to do. I quickly attach them an email and send them to Ms. Spielsdorf. With that out of the way, I can give all my attention to Carmilla and I am dying to get back to her. I close my laptop and get up to go find her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I find Carmilla sitting on the couch, talking to the pizza guy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, I want the usual. Make sure the crust is perfect because it just has to be. Alright, thanks."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Guess what?" I say, surprising Carmilla./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She hangs up the phone and turns around so she's facing me. "What, cupcake?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm finished with all the paperwork and I sent it to Ms. Spielsdorf."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Great. The pizza should be here soon. Let's find something to do in the mean time. Come here," she says while raising an eyebrow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Damn, how does she make me feel like this? I walk over to the couch and I'm feeling a little brave for some reason. Maybe it's what she said earlier, but I feel like I don't have to hide anything from her. I sit on her lap, straddling her and wrap my hands around the back of her neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you want to do?" I say with a smile on my face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla moves her hands up my thighs, landing on my hips and pulls me closer to her. She then says "Apparently the same thing as you, cupcake."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I slowly pull my shirt over my head, causing my hair to fall around my shoulders. Carmilla bites her bottom lip; apparently that drives me crazy and I think she knows it. She glides her hands up my back and unfastens my bra, letting the straps slide down my arms so slowly, touching every bit of skin that she can along the way. I can't take the distance between us anymore, so I lean in to kiss her. Damn, I love the way she tastes. I grab the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head quickly because I would do anything to be close to her right now and even that brief moment of disconnection from her is painful. As soon as we start kissing again, Carmilla unbuttons my jeans and slides her hand down them. This makes me throw my head back and gasp because it just feels so good. Suddenly her mouth is all over me and I am grinding into her because I need her. I need every part of her. It doesn't take me very long and before I know it, I have the most intense orgasm of my life. I collapse around her, resting my head on her shoulder facing toward her neck. I could stay right here forever./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shit, there's the doorbell. Carmilla starts to move as if she's getting up and I squeeze her even tighter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Cupcake, I need to get the door. It has to be the pizza guy."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No" I say with a playful tone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let me get the pizza and you can have me all to yourself again. We can do anything you want, I promise" Carm says while running her fingertips up and down my back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fine" I say as I roll over to allow her to get up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla goes to answer the door shirtless. I should probably be embarrassed, but I'm more turned on by her confidence at the moment. She pays the delivery guy, closes the door and makes her way toward the kitchen. I quickly get up to join her because I'm not done with her yet. As she sets the pizza on the counter, I approach her and wrap my arms around her from behind. I lay my cheek against her back and hold her tightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What are you doing, cutie?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I need to return the favor" I say as I gently place a kiss between her shoulder blades./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You don't have to. I wanted to do that"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, well, I want to do this" I say as I spin her around and begin kissing her collar bone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla lets out a laugh and I take that as a challenge. I want to show her that I want her as badly as she wants me. I drop down to my knees and begin to unbutton her jeans. As I start to slide them off along with her underwear, Carmilla grips the counter because she knows what I'm about to do. I pick up one of her legs and put it over my shoulder. I start very slow and deliberate strokes with my tongue, making sure that I apply pressure in all the right places./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Laura..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I start moving my tongue even faster, anchoring myself to her with my hands on her thighs. She is getting close to falling apart because of me and that makes me want to work even harder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Laura, oh fuck. Please."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I move my tongue even faster, pushing it harder against her and that's all that she needed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Laura!" She shouts and begins to tremble. To keep her from falling, I quickly stand up and wrap her in my arms. She lets all of her weight fall into me and I hold on to her tightly. She hums in delight and wraps her arms around my back. This makes me so happy that I can't help but kiss her. She is the most beautiful when coming down from an orgasm. She looks almost like she needs me in that moment and I can definitely get used to that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We finally break our passionate kiss after a minute and I say "the pizza is getting cold."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Who's fault is that, cupcake?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mine, but are you mad about it?" I say as I brush her hair behind her ear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Certainly not, you can do that any time you want" she says with a wicked smile on her face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I narrow my eyes at her and kiss her softly on the lips. "I'll get some plates."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You do that" she says and smiles widely at me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After we finished eating, I cleared the dishes and made my way to the living room. Carmilla quickly followed and we sat on the couch together. She turned her head to look me in the eye and I know exactly what that look means./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Lets go for a walk" I say./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""A walk, huh?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes."/p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; width: 359.234375px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; line-height: 19.4443206787109px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We get dressed and make our way out the door and down the sidewalk. I wasn't sure how she felt about being seen with me in public, so I don't try to hold her hand just in case. Just as we turn the corner, Carmilla extend her arm out and I wrap mine in it. I never thought that chivalry was my thing, but I could definitely get used to being treated this way. I rest my head on her shoulder and we make our way down the street./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I lead her toward one of my favorite places to go at night. There is a park a few blocks from my apartment. I love it so much because it has the greatest swing set with an incredible view of Lake Armitage. The spotlight the moon puts on the lake at night is so beautiful and I want to share that with Carmilla. We finally get to the front gate of the park. I know that it's closed by now and normally that would be a problem for me, but I really don't care right now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We have to jump the fence" I say looking down like I've already done something wrong./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Breaking the rules, are we?" Carmilla says./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I look up and say "yea, well, lets just do this."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Whatever you say, cutie."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We scale the fence and I grab her hand, leading her to the swings as fast as I can. Just as we get close to the swing set, I let go of her hand and run to it like I was a kid again. I have to admit that I still love the exhilarating feeling of flying through the air on a swing, even at the age of 23. I realize that Carmilla is just standing there, watching me and smiling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't you like swings? They're awesome!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I do, but I'm enjoying watching you more right now" she says with desire in her voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Then come push me. I am pretty tired because of you so I could use the help."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You say that like you didn't enjoy yourself, cupcake." Carmilla says as she walks over and grabs my hips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She pulls me back and just when I think she's going to let go, she kisses me on the neck. God, she knows how to make me feel good. She lets go and I'm overwhelmed by sensation. I feel like I'm getting emotional so I try to start a conversation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Isn't the lake beautiful?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, I guess it is" she says sounding very distracted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I love it here. Are you ok?" I say realizing that her mood has changed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, I'm fine."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ok, there is definitely something up with her. I push my feet into the ground, gradually slowing myself down. I stand up off the swing and turn toward Carmilla./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What's wrong?" I say while grabbing her hands./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Nothing. Something just reminded me of when I was a kid and I spaced out for a minute. I'm sorry, cupcake."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla lets go of my hands and wraps her arms around me. She is hugging me so hard, I'm almost having trouble breathing. Whatever she's thinking about must be pretty serious and I could kick myself for bringing her here. I never wanted her to feel this way because of me. I slide my hands up her back to her shoulder blades. I want her to know that I really didn't mean for this to happen. I feel so bad./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sorry for bringing you-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't be, please. I'm so happy to be with you right now and I don't want you to feel bad because you brought me here. I'm sorry that a sad part of my past was triggered and I let it take me away from you." She pulls away and cups my face in her hands. "Lets head back to your place. I just want to be alone with you in a safe place."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I kiss her softly on the cheek and then on her lips, grab her hands and we begin to make our way home. We are holding hands, walking down the sidewalk when I see my two best friends in the world walking toward us. My heart starts to race and I squeeze Carmilla's hand even tighter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Everything ok, cutie?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, the people walking toward us are friends of mine."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Great, I'd love to meet them" Carmilla says while giving me a reassuring smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Just as we are getting close to them, LaFontaine finally notices me. They and Perry were so engrossed in conversation, it took them long enough to realize it was me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Laura!" LaF says with a shocked look on her face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""LaF, Perry, I miss you both so much!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We miss you too! Who's this?" Perry says with a curious smile on her face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, this is Carmilla. She's my-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Girlfriend" Carmilla says before I can even come up with an answer. I spin my head around and look at her and she is waiting for me with the sexiest smile I have ever seen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Girlfriend? Nice going, L. We were wondering when you were going to find someone" LaF says and then gets a look of disapproval from Perry./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, we all can't fall in love with our childhood sweetheart like you" I say and they turn to kiss Perry on the cheek./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla takes this opportunity to say "well it was nice to meet you both, but we must be going."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh sure, talk to you soon, Laura?" Perry says and smiles widely at me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Definitely, we'll all get lunch soon" I say./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"LaF grabs onto Perry's hand and says "cool, we'll see you later then."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""See ya" I say as Carmilla takes my hand and leads me back toward my apartment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Girlfriend?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, that's what we are right? A couple?" Carmilla says while stopping and putting her hands on my waist./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, I would like that very much" I say while moving close to her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla kisses me, pulls back slightly and whispers "me too."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I can't help but smile at the thought of Carm being my girlfriend. This is actually happening. She takes my arm and we make our way back to my place. I never want this day to end./p 


	5. Chapter 5 (My Favorite Place)

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"On our walk back to my apartment, I can't help but feel like my life is finally beginning. I mean, the job I have always dreamed of is finally mine, this beautiful woman walking down the street with her hand in mine is actually my girlfriend and my friends seem to like her. I wonder if we can all get together soon so LaF and Perry can meet Carmilla for real. I want them to see why I like her so much. Maybe next week I can make that happen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We stroll up to the front of my apartment and I'm starting to feel nervous. The only reason that makes sense as to why I would be nervous is that I really don't want Carmilla to leave. These last few days have been amazing and I just want her to stay./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So, do you want to stay tonight?" I say, hoping that she will agree./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, of course I do. I just need to get some things from my place. Want to go with?" Carmilla says and wraps her arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, I have tomorrow off so I can stay out until whenever."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Great, do you need anything from your place or can we just go?" she says while unlocking her car./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Lets go" I say and kiss her on the cheek./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla opens the door for me as usual and I climb in. I'm excited to see where she lives. I don't really know too much about her and I am so excited to learn more. It seems like she's had an interesting life and I hope that she feels comfortable sharing it with me. Carmilla climbs into the driver's seat and we make our way toward her place. As we're driving and talking about whatever, I notice that we're leaving the middle-class neighborhoods our town and we end up in a more rich area. I never really had a reason to come over here before, but holy crap are the houses here beautiful./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We pull into the driveway of this beautiful Victorian style home. It was painted the cleanest shade of grey with white trim. A large majority of the windows were stained glass and each one of them seemed to tell a separate story. The landscaping was immaculate and I swear this is the most beautiful house I have ever seen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Uh, Carm, is this really your house?" I say with a confused look on my face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, kind of. I'm actually adopted, but when my birth mother died, she left this house to me. I never knew her at all, but this house is just beautiful. I couldn't turn it down. Sometimes it's too big for me because I usually spend my time alone."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's pretty cool. I can't believe you actually live here."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, not having to pay a mortgage or rent is pretty great too" she says with a huge smile on her face. "Come on, let me show you around."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla makes her way around her car to open the door for me. She takes my hand and leads me to the front door. As she's unlocking the door, I am transfixed by the stained glass windows that surround the door. They seem to tell a story of sadness and redemption and it almost reminds of Carmilla a little bit. You see this dark figure turn from a troubled path to an enlightened path. They have to make the choice to save themselves, and they make the right choice only to be celebrated and praised by the end. This is literally just a bunch of windows and my mind is blown. I can't believe this is her house, but then she opens the door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oh my god, I can't breathe this place is so beautiful. When you first walk in, you are taken back by all the beautiful dark hard wood flooring and the spiral staircase that are both over shadowed by the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Carmilla throws her keys down like it's no big deal while I'm having a total 'Gone With the Wind' moment and I can't move./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You coming in, sweetheart?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, I... this is your house!?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I told you, it was left to me. It's great to look at, but I do feel pretty lonely in here sometimes. Can we just grab my stuff and go back to your apartment?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Anything you want" I say and grab Carmilla's hand. There's something up with her right now and I just want her to not be sad./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Come on" she says as she leads me up the stairs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"On the way, I notice the countless paintings and portraits or random people. Most of them look like they're from medieval Europe, but I'll have to ask her about that another time. We finally get to the end of the hallway and she opens the door to what I'm guessing is her bedroom. Oh my god, this is one of those bedrooms that you see on tv or in movies. There's this beautiful red and white patterned wallpaper with rich mahogany antique furniture. The bed is really the centerpiece though. It's a king size bed with a canopy, draped in beautiful white satin sheets that create this amount of intimacy and privacy that I have only dreamed of. This bed could also be turned into a fort depending on what mood you're in and I really like that. I will have to remember that for later./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'll be just a second, you should check out the balcony" Carmilla says like it's no big deal./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Balcony? Ok..." I say as I make my way toward the doors on the other side of the room. I open the door and step outside. There is a swing so I sit down and take in the view. There is a beautiful view of the forest behind her house. I just sit there in awe of everything. This house is incredible and my, um, girlfriend lives here. I never thought I would be in a relationship right now. I had everything planned out perfectly. My entire life has been about my future teaching career and I never thought I would have time for love. Oh crap, she couldn't possibly love me. Could she?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla sits down next to me on the swing. She extends her hand out to me and I lace my fingers with hers, pulling her closer to me. "I guess this was my birth mother's swing. She left me a diary and in it she said that she would sit here when she was pregnant with me. I sit here sometimes when I wonder about who she really was."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tears begin to well up behind my eyes. I don't want to cry in front of her again, but I can't help it. I try to turn away from her but she already knows something is wrong./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Did I say something wrong, cupcake? Please don't cry. I'm sorry."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, it's not you. It's just-" I let out an emotional sob and Carmilla pulls me in her arms. "You know that swing outside the back door of my apartment?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, what about it?" she says, pulling back so she can see my face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It was my mother's swing. She died a long time ago. She would sit on that swing when she was pregnant with me and it's where I go when I miss her and I want to feel connected to her. I just can't believe you have a swing too. This is weird" I say as I wipe my tears and lean into her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, cupcake" Carmilla says and kisses me on my temple. "I'm sorry I brought that up, I didn't mean to make you sad. It seems like we have a lot more in common than I thought. Let's get going, huh?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, let's go."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla and I drive back to my apartment without saying much to each other. I feel terrible for getting so emotional, but I really couldn't help it. I hope I didn't put her off because I can't imagine my life without her right now. What is happening to me?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We finally get back home and go inside. Carm takes her stuff to my bedroom and comes back out to join me on the couch. I am laying back on the pillows because I'm actually pretty tired. Between the long walk today and all the other various physical pursuits Carmilla and I have been up to, I'm not surprised. She lays on the couch with her head on my chest and her right arm draped over me gripping me tightly. I still can't believe that she's here and that she still wants me. I've never really had good luck with dating, mainly because of my extreme awkwardness, but this time it's different./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You ok, Carm?" I say as I brush her hair away from her face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, I'm just really glad to be here with you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm glad you're here too. Let's go to bed," I say as I pull her chin up so I can see her face better./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We stand up together and walk toward my room. We take care of the normal hygiene things and strip down to tank tops and underwear. I seriously can't trust people who willingly sleep in pants. They are so uncomfortable so I'm glad that Carm feels the same way because her ass looks great in just underwear. We climb in bed together and she surprisingly just curls up into a ball facing away from me. She is normally the one that wants to hold me. Something is definitely different about her tonight and I'm not sure what it is./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I slide closer to her and wrap myself around her. I feel every muscle in her body relax one by one. I lift my head up and say into her ear "are you ok, Carm?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Please just hold me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I squeeze her tighter and I think she's crying. Whatever pain she's feeling right now, I want it to go away so I'm afraid to ask her anything else. I hold her as tight as she wants me to until we drift of to sleep together./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; width: 359.234375px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; line-height: 19.4443206787109px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The next morning, I wake up to find that the roles have reversed. I am curled up with Carmilla's arms around me possessively. I don't have much experience actually just sleeping in a bed with someone so I wasn't sure if I would like it but it turns out that it's pretty much the greatest thing ever. I could seriously get used to waking up like this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carm is still sleeping, but she has this worried look on her face. Whatever she is dreaming about, it must not be a happy dream. I think I can fix this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I shift my weight and turn on my side. She's beginning to wake because she's tightening her grip around me. With one sweet kiss on her lips, I see every muscle in her face relax. I think this is my actual super power because it works every single time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're not trying to go anywhere are you?" Carmilla says with a sleepy grin; eyes still closed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Not without you" I say with all sincerity./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She pulls me closer to her and I bury my face in the crook of her neck. I love the way she smells and I am just so comfortable with her. I feel like I don't have to hide any part of myself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, you keep sleeping for a bit. I'm going to shower and then I'll make you some breakfast."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla opens her eyes as far as she can and says "If you insist, cupcake." She kisses me hard and then loosens her grip so I can get up. My god, she looks so good laying in my bed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"By the time I get out of the shower, Carmilla is fully awake. She's still lazily stretched out in my bed, but I think she was waiting for me to finish. I step foot into my bedroom with just a towel loosely draped around my body. It's not fully covering me and that's not exactly an accident./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wow" she says as I go through my dresser for something to wear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What?" I say as I turn around to look at her, knowing exactly what she's talking about./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You look amazing right now. You should come over here," she says while raising her eyebrow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I walk over to her slowly and I can actually see the excitement growing in her facial expressions. I hate to do this because I want her too, but it will be worth it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I told you that I'm going to make you breakfast. Get dressed and I'll see you in the kitchen." I say all this with a stern, but cute look on my face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla grabs my hand and pulls me down for a long, sweet kiss. I fight every urge in my body and pull away, grab my clothes and make my way toward the kitchen. Today is all about Carm and I'm going to make sure that it's perfect. I hope she's up for it because I thought out the perfect plan while I was in the shower and we have a long drive ahead of us./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After a quick shower, Carmilla gets dressed and meets me in the kitchen. I made us a few omelets and cut up some fruit. I really hope she likes it because I'm really not sure of what kind of food she likes. With the table set with the best dinnerware that I have, I put all the food in place, just ask she is ready to sit down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wow, this is amazing. No one has ever really cooked for me like this."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm happy to cook for you any time. I hope you like what I made you, but please let me know if you don't because I could make you someth-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Cupcake."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sorry, I just" I begin to ramble again and then I stop myself. I go back to the kitchen and set the dishes down so I can go back to the table./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's ok, thank you so much. I know it will be delicious. You didn't have to do this, you know."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I wanted to. If you're up for it, I want you to spend the day with me" I say, hoping for a yes. I walk over to Carmilla, standing right next to her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm definitely up for it. What do you have planned?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, it's kind of a surprise. We have a long drive ahead of us, so eat up." I say this with a cute smile and it must have worked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ok then, sounds good to me," Carmilla says while pulling me down onto her lap. Wrapping my arms around her neck, I kiss her deeply and quickly get up to go eat my breakfast. Not that I would mind staying home and having sex with Carm all day, I just have a lot planned for her. We can do all that later tonight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We finish eating our breakfast and put the dishes in the dishwasher. It turns out that she likes my cooking, or she was just trying to be sweet and said she did. Either way, it made me happy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We get dressed and head outside to get in the car. "Do you want me to drive? It's a couple hours away," I ask./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, sweetness. I don't mind driving. I just kind of wish I knew where you are taking me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you trust me?" I ask./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, I trust you completely." Carmilla says and I can tell that she means it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Lets go, then."/p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; width: 359.234375px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; line-height: 19.4443206787109px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla and I start down the road and I am so excited I can't stand it. I've never shared this place with anyone, but she's worth it. A couple of hours away from here, there is this giant sink hole that has become a monument in itself. Not that many people really go there, so it's where I go to kind of reset and figure my life out. It's the rainy season so that means the waterfall should be pretty strong and I cannot wait to get there./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I direct her toward the highway and we just talk about anything and everything. I tell her all about my dad and how he's so paranoid and over-protective about everything. She must be thinking he's crazy but she's just looking at me like I'm her favorite person in the world and nothing else really matters. She tells me about her mom; her adoptive mom anyway./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I will just never be good enough for her I guess. She has this grand plan for me that I just do not want to follow. She forgets all the time that it's my life and I deserve to live it my way. I thought she would be happy when I became a teacher. I thought it's what she wanted. Now that I'm doing well, she wants more. She wants me to become an administrator like her and I want to stay in the classroom because it's what I really love." Carmilla says while gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wow, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what it must have been like growing up like that. I wouldn't know what to do if I knew someone like that," I say as I put my hand on her knee to reassure her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You already know her and you're terrified of her," she says./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you mean? I've never met her."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Of course you have, she's the principal." Carmilla says and puts her hand on mine./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're mom is the principal at Silas High? Our boss?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, that explains a lot doesn't it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh my god, it does."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, my brother Will and I are just not living up to her expectations of excellence and she takes it out on me the most because she got me the job at Silas and I think she just enjoys making me miserable. She has tried to control every part of my life since she took me in and I am so tired of it. That's why I took the house from my birth mother's estate. It was the quickest way to get out from under my mother's control. She hates that I can make my own way and that I don't need her for anything."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wow, I am so sorry. I don't know how you turned out to be so strong growing up like that. I admire you so much."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thanks, cupcake. That's why I'm really loving staying with you right now. I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience but when I'm with you, I don't have to worry about any of that. I can just live in the moment and forget about my past. Thank you for that. It means more to me than anything. You mean more to me than anything."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I am loving every moment I get to spend with you, it's never a problem. You can stay over any time you want. Oh hey, take this exit. We're close," I say as I grab her hand and kiss her on the cheek./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I guide her down these back roads, some of them paved and some of them not. This place is so secluded and I think that's part of why I like it. We finally pull up to the trail entrance that leads to the sinkhole. I am so excited that I can't even wait for her to open the door for me. She's not exactly happy about it, but she's smiling because I'm so excited./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You are too adorable right now, cutie."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thanks, babe. Come on! I can hear the water!" I say, grabbing her hand and practically running down the trail./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After a few minutes of walking, we reach the edge of the sink hole. It's so beautiful here, but I'm more interested in Carmilla's reaction. While most people would be staring down into this beautiful sight, I can't help but watch her. As she looks around and takes everything in. I can see her face light up with wonder and awe. I remember what it was like the first time I saw this place and I'm reliving it though her right now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, what do you think?" I ask her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's perfect." She turns to me and I think I see tears in her eyes. I did it again. I brought her somewhere that makes her upset and I can't do anything right. Way to go, Hollis./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you ok? Did I upset you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, I'm fine. I'm just so blown away by this. It's such a beautiful disaster. How can something that is created under such tragic circumstances like a giant hole opening up in the earth, transform into something so beautiful and peaceful? This is just another reminder that I'm going to be ok. Thank you for bringing me here, Laura."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She hugs me tightly and kisses me on top of the head. My feelings for this woman are really starting to become stronger and I am completely ok with it. This is all happening so fast but I don't want to slow down. I can't imagine life without her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Come with me," I say as I take her hand and lead her to a set of stairs. There is a set of stairs attached to the edge of the sinkhole, spiraling all the way down to the bottom. This is really what I wanted her to see. Carmilla seems a little uneasy, but I give her a reassuring smile and she follows me. Once we get to the bottom of the stairs, a long way down I might add, I lead her over to my favorite spot. There is a huge boulder right next to where the water fall hits the ground before the water pools down into an underground cavern that is accessible only by a crack in the floor if the sinkhole. If I really think about it, it's probably not safe to spend that much time down here, but it's so beautiful I can't help it. The power of the falling water and the peaceful isolation is enough to make me forget about my problems for just a little while. Any time I'm dealing with a crisis, this seems to be where I need to go to work through it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I sit down on the rock and pull Carmilla over to me. She sits down behind be with her legs and arms around me. Just when I thought that this place couldn't get any better, I'm sitting here being held by the woman I love. Wait... I couldn't possible love her yet. I've only known her for a few days and this is impossible. Carmilla squeezes her arms tighter around me and rests her chin on my shoulder, rubbing her cheek against mine. Oh my god, maybe I do love her. I couldn't possibly tell her yet. I'm not sure about it myself and I definitely don't want to scare her away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thanks for coming here with me. I really wanted to show it to you. I thought you might like it," I say and turn my head so I can see her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I love it here, thank you. But it's getting kind of late and we should head back. Don't you think?" She says and I know she's right./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We reluctantly get up and make out long trip back to the car. Between all the stairs and the trail, it takes us an exhausting hour to make it back. We climb in the car and set course for home, I mean my apartment. I guess I fell asleep on the way home because I'm woken by a sweet kiss on the lips when we're in front of my place. Carmilla had taken my seat belt off and had the door open already. She offered to carry me because I'm so tired, but I insist on making my own way inside./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We get inside and just barely make it to the couch. Carmilla stopped for food and I am so grateful because I couldn't imagine cooking or even waiting for delivery. I am famished but too tired to really do anything about it. We eat a quick meal of salad and flat bread and Carmilla clears the dishes for me. I could really get used to her taking care of me and that almost makes me feel little guilty./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I go to the washroom and draw a hot bath. That sounds so good right now and I hope that Carm feels the same. She finishes up the dishes and eventually finds me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As I'm adding different soaps and oils to the water to make it perfect, she eventually speaks up "What are you doing in here?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I really want to take a bath right now. Do you want to join me?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I was hoping you would ask," she says as she begins to undress./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carmilla climbs into the tub and leans back, making room for me to climb in with her. I sit down and lean back against her, putting my hands on her legs and melting into her. She wraps one arm over my shoulder and the other around my waist, making me feel safe and loved. We sit there in silence for the longest time, just enjoying each other's presence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She then takes one of her hands out of the water and pushes my hair away from my neck. In between light kisses to the side of my neck and a little bit of ear nibbling she tells me "thank you for today. I'm not used to being treated like that."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you for coming with me," I say as I grip the side of the tub because what she's doing to me is making me feel some type of way./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'll go anywhere with you, Laura." She says this as her hand slides down into the water and in between my legs. This makes my body shake which splashes some water over the side of the tub and onto the floor. She uses her other arm to grip me tighter and she starts moving her fingers even faster. It doesn't take me very long because I have honestly been fighting this orgasm off since this morning and I crash down all around her, water splashing everywhere and Carmilla holding onto me while I moan uncontrollably./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wow, cupcake."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once I am able to speak again I say "yea, you're pretty good at that."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Only for you. I hope you've got one more in you," she says and begins to stand up and lift me out of the tub./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She leads me back to the bedroom and lays me down so softly, I can feel how much she really cares for me. With one hand on my stomach and the other tangled up in my hair, she kisses me and is humming in happiness. These slow circles she's drawing on my stomach are too much for me to handle and I flip her over. As I begin to kiss her I slide my hand in between her legs to get her ready for what I really want to do to her. Carmilla's hips begin moving with the rhythm of my hand and I can tell it's the perfect time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I climb on top of her, picking up her leg and putting her ankle on my shoulder. I press myself against her and the friction is amazing. I grab her leg with my left hand and brace myself with my other and start moving my hips slowly and deliberately. With every touch, we are climbing together toward the perfect climax and I want this to last but I can't stop. This feels so good and I want her to feel the same way. She grips onto me even harder, scratching me a bit and that makes me even hotter. We start jerking our hips harder and harder and then we're there. We both scream out each other's names and I collapse down onto her chest. With our legs wrapped in each others and her arms around me, all we can do is focus on holding onto each other while we catch our breath./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Minutes later, we're still laying in the same position. Carmilla is softly stroking my hair and I feel myself beginning to fall asleep. I lift up my head and look her in the eye./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, Carm?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, cupcake?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you for everything today. It was perfect."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I should be the one thanking you. I have been an actual wreck lately and you seem to be the only person that can make me forget about it all," she says while rolling us over so that we're laying side by side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I wish I could take it all away from you, but I know that I can't. I'm glad to distract you any time you want though," I say as I lean in for a kiss and linger a bit longer than I probably should./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I think I would like that very much," she says and kisses me back. "But, we both start school in about a week and we have a lot to do before then. I'm going to help you with whatever you want me to, but we did need to actually sleep some time," she says, waking me from my stare./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sorry, you're just really hot and you're the one distracting me right now."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This makes her laugh and lean back onto the pillow. She sits back up and says "oh cupcake, I can tell that you're going to be trouble. It's a good thing that I like trouble. Let's go to sleep."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I unenthusiastically agree and roll over to plug my phone in to the charger. I notice that LaF texted me a while ago. Whoops./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey L, Perry and I really want to get to know your new girl. Lunch tomorrow?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I put the phone down for a second and turn to Carm, who was busy plugging in her phone as well./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, my friends that you met last night want to have lunch tomorrow. Are you ok with meeting up with them?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yea, I suppose we can do that. They're not going to ask me a million questions are they?" Carmilla says while rolling over to look at me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""LaF has the tendency to be a little inquisitive, but I will keep her at at distance. It would be cool if you two got along."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ok, sweetheart. I'll do it for you," Carmilla says with a big smile on her face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes!" I say as I practically jump across the bed to kiss her. I roll away just as quickly to text LaF to tell her we're coming and I think that left Carmilla hanging./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I type out my response to LaF quickly. "Hey, just tell me when and where. Carmilla and I will be there. See you then."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I hit send, put my phone on the night stand and roll back into Carmilla's arms. This is most definitely my favorite place in the world. "Thank you for agreeing to lunch tomorrow. It really means a lot to me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You mean a lot to me, Laura."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I want to tell her that I love her, it's on the tip of my tongue but I just can't. I'm afraid that she may not feel the same way and I don't want to ruin this. I have never been this happy. I just stretch up to her and kiss her sweetly, wrapping my arms around her and then laying my head on her chest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You mean a lot to me too, Carm" I say as I shiver under her touch. The gentle strokes of her hand through my hair and the warm embrace of her body around mine makes me feel safe and we drift off to sleep together./p 


End file.
